simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unique
The Unique About The Unique Federation and Alliance, more commonly known as The Unique was once one of the largest federations (following the re-organization and part demise of the Soviet Federation in 3791) operating on Kebir Blue. At present it is a medium sized federation. The Unique was founded in the year 3038. It is currently the second oldest federation on Kebir Blue after the Soviet Federation (founded 61 years earlier). Today The Unique is made up of various countries (see Federation Members). The official name of the federation shall be The Unique Federation and Alliance. The federation shall also use the names of The Unique Federation or The Unique. The federation uses the acronyms of UF or UFA Capital: Port Langria Lead Country: Central Shadow Cove Federation Members The Kingdom of Sumarti Z United Z States The Democratic Union of Terra maris South Shadow Cove Federation of Northerners West Shadow Cove Central Shadow Cove East Shadow Cove North Shadow Cove KB01 vrije republiek van de frituur Digiland Hendrick Nation Ciyan Republic The United Reformed Order The Corner Pocket Regional Federations Regional Federations The Unique has five (5) regional or associate federations. They are as follows: The Unique Apache Regional Federation The Unique Cherokee Regional Federation The Unique Iroquois Regional Federation The Unique Mohawk Regional Federation The Unique Sioux Regional Federation All of the above regional federations follow the same constitution and rules as the main federation. Government The Unique is a federal parliamentary democracy. It has executive, legislative and judicial branches of government. Please see The Unique Constitution. Executive The executive of the federation is called the Governing Body and is made up of The Chairman, The Minister of Defense, The Minister of Foreign Affairs, The Minister of Finance and the Secretary of Governmental Affairs. Together they make up the Governing Body of The Unique Federation. Their duties are outlined in The Unique Constitution. Total number is five (5) members. Legislative The legislature is unicameral. The Unique Parliamentary Assembly '''-the popularly elected members of the assembly originate, debate and approve all legislation. The Assembly's members come from and represent districts from the various countries of the federation. There are four (4) members per each country so thus there are 60 members at present. (May be a maximum total of 100 members). '''Judiciary The judicial system of the federation is separate and independent of all other functions of government. It is composed of the following courts: The Unique Supreme Court -the highest court and body of law in the federation and final court of appeals. Made up of five member judges. Supreme'' Courts of Member States'' - each country or state of the federation has its own High Court composed of eleven member judges. Municipal Courts -represent the court system found in each country being the civil and city courts found in each land. The number of courts varies per country. History The Unique began during a turbulent time period on Kebir Blue. There was some strife between the two main federations at the time (being the Soviets and The Protectorate). With humble beginnings, The Unique was founded by Lord Neptune and Devil's Halo and eventually grew to the size it is today, now being the largest federation on Kebir Blue. The Unique was formed of countries taking a middle of the road approach or centrist position in the political spectrum unlike the leftist Soviets and right wing Protectorate. Thus The Unique grew slowly at first but did see steady growth. The origin of the peoples that make up the countries that eventually formed The Unique Federation and Alliance came from former NATO countries ( on earth) and seeing the formation and growth of The Soviet Federation decided to form their own alliance. Thus, The Unique, is modeled after the NATO alliance and is loosely based on this organization. The Carolinian Era With the election of Jack as Chairman of the federation the capital moved to Charleston and the lead country became the Republic of Carolina. Jack would go on to prove himself as one of the most capable, popular and respected Chairmen in the history of the federation. Under his tenure the federation expanded to its present size and became one of the most powerful federations on Kebir Blue. Jack formed numerous alliances with other federations and for the most part was instrumental in bringing a peaceful epoch to Kebir Blue. LB Musty Era The current head of the Federation is LB Musty and following Jack's departure he has maintained the federation. Only a few members departed The Unique to form the KB Protectorate with Jack. Category:Federations